Push Through or Walk Away
by Jennifer1989
Summary: Jude doesn't believe in love until she meet Tommy. What happens when Jude realizes it was all a game to Tommy? What if it wasn't? How far will he go to make sure he doesn't lose her? Review!


**Review please! What do you guys think so far? Next post will be longer.

* * *

**

PREFACE

_**"I can't believe you!"**_ I yelled. My eyes were full of unshed tears. No matter how much I wanted to cry, there was no way I was going to let him see me breakdown. Well as long as I could help it anyways.

I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I had been surprised that he had shown any amount of interest towards me at all.

**_"How can you honestly not believe me? I thought you trusted me. But obviously not. Otherwise, you wouldn't be accusing me of doing something wrong."_** I patiently waited for his answer. He stood there for a moment, staring at the door behind me. He wanted to leave.

_**"What do you mean 'you can't believe me'? I can't believe you! You kissed another guy and your mad at me? Please, you have no right to be angry with me. I'm not the one whoring myself around."**_

I winced. That was a low blow. I felt it deep in my heart. My whole world was coming down on me. As much as I hated it, a tear escaped and slid slowly down my cheek. I was doing my best to hold them it, but the pain I felt was excruciating. I wanted to curl up to a ball and hide. From my embarrassment. The one I loved thought I was a whore. He hated me. No, he didn't say it in so many words, but it was behind every word he spoke. Hate. Another teat escaped as I felt another shooting pain stab my heart. I turned my body away from his to avoid his eyes.

_**"Oh please, don't cry your fake tears. Your just mad I caught onto your games. I won."**_ he smiled. I heard movement behind me. He was probably pacing back and forth.

_**"I won. I don't think it could sound any better then that."**_ at this I managed to roll my eyes.

**_"And how have you won exactly?"_** He finally stopped pacing and i turned faced him. His face held a huge grin. It never reached his eyes. His eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. Why did he feel sad? I must be imagining it.

**_"Jude, Jude, Jude!"_** he chuckled. **_"I was smart enough to call you out on your bullshit, but you were too stupid to call me out on mine."_** he stood there anticipating my response. I was so confused. He must be able to read it on my face. He must really think im dumb now.

_**"You didn't really think that I liked you, or even loved you, right? I mean come on. How could I ever fall for someone like you? Sorry, but I don't like whores."**_ he said, his voice full of venom. Oh. Well now I felt retarded. He was right. Why would someone like him want someone like me? It made no sense. But like he said I was stupid. And so I fell for it.

_**"You know, despite what you want to believe, I didn't kiss him. He followed me into the room and tried to kiss me. Before I had time to respond, you had walked in"**_ I said, hoping that he could hear the truth behind my words.

**_"Oh, please…"_** he began. I interrupted him before he got any further. _**"I'm not saying that your entirely wrong about what you said."**_ look of confusion crossed his features. _**"I'm most definitely not in your league, and I know that someone like you could never fall for someone like me"**_ I whispered, looking down. "_**There are so many girls that are more appropriate for someone like you. You deserve someone who is the most beautiful, and intelligent girl..no woman out there. Someone who can make you happy. Im not her. You didn't have to tell me that. I already know. I mean how could I not know?" **_I finally gained the courage to drag my eyes to his. _**"You are right about all of that, but im not a whore, and I didn't lie. Although, it wouldn't matter even if I did lie. Don't worry, I can take a hint."**_ I said trying to sound amused. He took a step closer and held his hand a little bit away from his body. He seemed to be fighting a inner battle on whether to reach out his hand or not. I chose the winning side for him. I turned around and walked away.

* * *

Review!review!review!. =D


End file.
